Callie
| quote = "Whatever happens there, everyday's a great day so we should all give it our best! Even to strangers!" }} Callie is a part of the Squid Sisters along with her cousin Marie as the cheerful girl of the duo. She and Marie used to host Inkopolis News and Splatfest Events in Inkopolis Plaza until they moved on to their solo careers. She is first roleplayed by and later co-owned by and . History Callie was raised in Calamari County. At a young age, she became interested in singing and entered Inkopolis' first annual Youth Folk-Singing Contest with her cousin, Marie. Their stunning performance earned them a standing ovation from the audience, as well as a first place trophy and certificate. However, this success did not make them instant pop sensations. For a time after their move to Inkopolis, Callie and Marie struggled to make ends meet, and so worked part-time at Walleye Warehouse during their early years as professional singers. Callie also worked part-time at Piranha Pit. Riding on the fame following her win at the Youth Folk-Singing Contest, Callie joined Marie in creating the Squid Sisters. They rose in notoriety, eventually becoming Inkopolis' premier pop icons, performing at Splatfests and hosting Inkopolis News. This was still a thing when they first knew of the Locked Room Gang. After the Callie vs. Marie Splatfest and their subsequent departure from Inkopolis News, the Squid Sisters rocketed to new heights of popularity, becoming the biggest stars in Inkling society. Callie began making guest appearances on variety shows, and eventually became a TV drama actress. Appearance Callie's tentacles, which are black with a magenta tinge at the ends, are very long and tied in a large bow on the back of her head, leaving the ends to dangle, along with a bang swept to the right of her face. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus. Her black eye markings end in small eyelash-like points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and upturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them, she wears a pair of chunky, milky white earrings. Her outfit, which appears to be a romper with a corset and purplish pink lacing in the back and puffy shorts, is black with a reflective texture as if covered in sequins. On the front are three magenta marks, which, somewhat morbidly, resemble the cuts made in squid when it is cooked. With this outfit, she wears magenta tights, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Callie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which has a shiny purplish pink material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat resembling Ikayaki on her head and has a beauty mark on her left cheek. At times, Callie wears a more casual outfit: a white shirt with a black undershirt and a pink hoodie, a pair of black shorts, a pair of brown heeled shoes with pink socks sticking out, earrings and a pink beanie with a star on the left side with her bang showing. While posing as Agent 1, she'll additionally wear a pair of sunglasses. Noticeably, her beauty mark is not present. It is unknown if her tentacles are worn down or are still tied in a bow, but covered by her beanie. Her attire suggests she is hiding her real identity from any fans that may happen to see her. Personality Callie is very cheerful and excitable, and usually sports a grin on her face. She values her bond with her cousin Marie, the two having been inseparable since they were young. As children, they enjoyed star-gazing and playing tag together. She is particularly attentive to Marie's changes in mood, even noting when the latter wants to drink a latte based on expression alone. When by herself, however, Callie can become upset and prone to overthinking. She is rather fond of puns and uses them from time to time, a habit that tends to annoy her cousin. She is also optimistic and caring.. Unlike Marie's sarcastic quips, Callie always seems to have something happy and innocent to say. She looks at the bright side of things at any time. Callie gravitates towards exciting outdoor activities, such as driving, running around, and going camping. She loves drawing, though her drawings have been described cheekily by Marie as "avant-garde". She has expressed a fear of heights, ghosts, skateboarding, and even Bluefin Depot. She hates Flooders and spinning platforms, as she easily becomes motion sick, and cannot ride a bicycle or drive. She also loves to eat and often talks about food, much to the chagrin and occasional disgust of Marie. Her favorite food is chips. Easily distracted by cute, pretty, or striking things, many of her topics are about something completely irrelevant to the battle. Callie also seems to have a fascination with clothing and makeup. Powers and Abilities Default Inkling Abilities Like all inklings, Callie can turn into her squid form to swim in ink but cannot swim in water. Weapon of Choice Callie is usually seen using her Carbon Roller Deco. As Agent 1, she uses the Hero Roller from the first generation of inkling society instead. Theme Callie's solo song, Bomb Rush Blush, is a fast-paced and exuberant pop song, showing her energy and playfulness as she runs around the stage. Gallery Callie Casual Pic Screenshot.png|Callie's Casual Outfit. Category:Characters Category:Inklings Category:Females Category:Weapon users Category:Good characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Owned by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam